With the development of computer application technologies, a graphic interface has become a necessary part of various computing devices (mainframe, PC, portable devices). Meanwhile, graphic user interface (GUI)-based remote control also emerges, and has been applied more and more widely, including telecommuting, distance teaching, product demonstration, remote configuration, remote operation in high-risk areas, etc. Such technology provides a hardware condition for large scale applications of remote graphic interface access.
Remote synchronization control mainly refers to that a user accesses and controls another host by virtue of an interactive graphic interface via a device in a computer network. A remote synchronization control manner on the basis of window-based terminal simulation may better support the application of the graphic interface and have a good generality, and is a mainstream PC remote control method achieved by software currently. This remote synchronization control manner can acquire a screen window of a controlled host, process a remote-end keyboard event and monitor a remote-end keyboard input, share a catalogue file resource, and manage a remote-end host course, etc.
In recent years, numerous server-based computing (SBS) applications have appeared, such as XT800, PCAnywhere. Such software is based on a virtual network computing technology, and is capable of achieving synchronization control among computers cross interconnected networks. However, with the rapid development of the mobile Internet, inherent defects of the software have also manifested. For example, such software lacks support for the synchronization control technology among multiple irrelevant terminals, i.e. cannot monitor multiple mutually independent terminals at the same time.
With the popularity of smartphones, especially the rapid rise of mobile phones of the Android system and IOS system, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone is no longer with the functions of normal phones merely, but is more and more used as a multimedia device by the user. In addition, one user does not only own one mobile terminal any longer as well, e.g. a user may own a laptop, a tablet, a smartphone, etc. at the same time. These objectively existing phenomena all propose actual demands and higher requirements for the synchronization control technology of the mobile Internet. Therefore, there is an urgent need for improving the synchronization control technology in the related art based on the inherent characteristics of the mobile Internet, so as to meet the increasing requirements of mobile devices for remote synchronization control.